Yandere High School Z
by ChaosBladeEXE
Summary: My First Fanfic. This is a Yandere and Dragon Ball Z crossover. This is almost like Samgladiator's Yandere High School roleplay.(Reviews are allowed)
1. Moving to Japan

**Hi, Name's Dragonstar2538 and I'm here to give you guys this story. If you already viewed it. That's fine. This story will be like Samgladiator's Yandere High School roleplay. It will start with my OC moving to Japan. The OC's name is Son Daniel. Hope you fanfic readers like it.**

* * *

[Daniel's POV]

My name is Son Daniel. I am the youngest member and is 14 years old. I am moving to Japan because my mother attended me to a high school called Akademi High School. I'm wearing a blue hoodie with a white shirt, brown pants, and gray boots. Dante and Link gave me their weapons, Master Sword and Ebony & Ivory and the Devil Arms, just in case I run or cause into trouble like I always do. My mother told me that there will be two people waiting for me at the Train Station. One of them has bunny ears and the other wear headphones. My first brother, Son Gohan, told me to keep my energy level low. He said that it would be weird if the students know about my strength and be afraid of it. I did as told and kept my power to a minimum.

"The train will now be stopping at the Japan Train Station. Please, watch your step on your way out. Thank you." The speaker announced. I got out of the train and began looking for either bunny ears or headphones.

Luck was on my side when I found a pair of white bunny ears. I walked towards them.

"My guess is that you two are the people I'm suppose to meet." I said, startling both of them. They turned around to see me.

One was a boy with white bunny ears. He wore an Akademi High School uniform; off-yellow jacket, red tie, and black pants. He had brown hair and brown eyes. If he's got the ears of a bunny. Then, where's the tail? My only guess is it's tucked inside his pants.

The other one was another boy with headphones on. He wore the same off-yellow jacket with a blue tie, black braces, red and blue wristbands, and black pants. He had short black hair and black eyes.

"You must be Son Daniel, right?" The bunny boy asked.

"Correct. How about we start with introductions, first. My name is Son Daniel. But, you can called me Danny." I introduced myself.

"I'm Samuel Gladiator. Just call me Sam. This is my friend, Taurtis." Sam introduced himself.

"Hey." Taurtis waved.

"Glad to meet both of you guys. Well, are we gonna stand here or are you guys gonna give me a tour around that city?" I asked, reminding them.

"Oh, right. Come on." Sam said as the tour began.

* * *

After the tour. Me, Sam, and Taurtis went to their house. It was night. Sam and Taurtis already went to sleep while I was resting on the sofa, talking to a certain person.

'So, what do you think?' I telepathically asked.

' **Well, their not bad. But, I get a strange feeling that me and you knows Sam from somewhere.** ' A demonic voice in my head answered my question.

'Now that you think about it, I do. But the question is: where? Got any answers on this one, ?' I asked him.

' **Nope. But, we'll have think about it tomorrow. Get some rest, kid.** ' He told me.

'Right. Night, Sonic.' I said as I went to sleep.

* * *

 **That is all for today. I know it was short. But, don't worry. In the next chapter, Daniel begins his first day at Akademi High. It will be longer then this one, I hope. If you got any questions. You may ask. This is your new fanfiction writer, Dragonstar2538, saying: See ya!**

 **PS: Don't forget to follow. Bye.**


	2. Daniel's First Day

**Heya, readers. It's me, Dragonstar2538. Here with another chapter for you guys to read. Sorry I'm a little impatient when it comes to making a story. But, you guys can't blame me right? Some people gets a little impatient sometimes. Okay, new chapter, Daniel goes to school. All right, let's get this party started.**

* * *

[3rd Person]

It was morning. The sun rise as the moon started to set. Everyone started to wake up. Well, almost everyone.

"Danny! Taurtis! Will you two wake up, already." Sam demanded before Danny shot up and Taurtis started to groan.

"Ugh... Five more minutes, mom." Taurtis said, still sleeping.

"Danny, mind helping me?" Sam asked Daniel.

Daniel ran to the bathroom and came back with a bucket of cold water and splashed it on Taurtis.

"AHH! What was that for?!" Taurtis yelled, soaking wet.

"That was for not waking up when we got to go to school. Thanks, Danny." Sam thanked Daniel.

"It was nothing. This sort of stuff happens." Daniel said with a 'Son' smile. He grabbed a towel and gave it to Taurtis. "Here. Dry yourself." Daniel told him.

"Thanks." Taurtis grabbed the towel and dried himself.

'I wonder how these two ended up becoming friends.' Daniel thought. He grabbed his backpack and took out a Akademi High School uniform; off-yellow jacket, a red tie, blue pants, and fingerless gloves with inhibitor rings. He went in the bathroom to get dressed.

After he finished. He got out of the bathroom, got his school bag, and went downstairs. As he got down, he saw that Sam and Taurtis were ready to go.

"You ready?" Sam asked Daniel.

"Yep. Let's go." Daniel said as he got outside.

Daniel, Sam, and Taurtis were walking to school. Before Daniel knew, he accidently bumped into someone and fell on his butt. He looked up to see who he bumped into. He saw a pink/brown hair girl with a large white ribbon pinned in the back of her head. She wore a sailor school uniform with long white socks. Daniel somehow had that weird feeling again. He got up and held a hand out.

"Here let me help you up." Daniel said.

The girl looked up with her pink eyes to see who said that. She saw Daniel and blushed a little. She took his hand and got up on her feet. She dusted the dust on her uniform.

"I hope you're alright, Miss..." Daniel stopped for her to say her name.

"Yuki. My name is Yuki." She introduced herself.

"Yuki, huh? That a pretty name for a cute girl like yourself." Daniel complimented her name. Yuki blushed more at what Daniel said about her name. "Name's Son Daniel. But, you can call me Danny." Daniel introduced himself to her.

"Danny, come on! We gotta get to school before we're late!" Sam told him.

"Right. See you later, Yuki." Daniel ran to his friends as Yuki watched them leave.

"Daniel... hmm? Why does that name sound so familiar?" Yuki asked herself.

* * *

The three boys made it to class before the bell rang. Daniel sat behind Sam as Sam sat next to Taurtis. Daniel looked around and saw many students. Daniel saw Yuki come inside the classroom and sat next to him.

"Oh. Hey, Yuki." Daniel said to Yuki.

Yuki noticed the voice and saw Daniel sitting next to her. She waved and nervously smiled at him. The classroom door opened and revealed a brown haired man wearing the same boys' school uniform. His eyes are plain blue. No one saw his expression but Daniel. He saw sadness, despair, stress, and pain in the teacher's eyes. The teacher went up to his desk and began attendance.

"JTS"

"Here"

"Invader"

"Here"

"Majo Ellen"

"Among the spirits" Those words creeped Daniel a little.

"Joakim Star"

"Here"

"Sookie"

"Here"

"Soul Owl"

"Here"

"Samuel Gladiator"

"Right here"

"Dom"

"Here"

"Yuro"

"Present"

"Salex"

"Here"

"Power Dargon"

"Here"

"DaPieLord"

"Prime"

"Here"

"Yuki"

"Here"

"and Taurtis" Daniel noticed that the teacher growl Taurtis's name.

"Here"

The teacher put the attendance board down and saw Daniel behind Sam and next to Yuki.

"I see we have a new student. Even through school started yesterday." The teacher said.

"The train took two days to get here since I live far away." Daniel instructed him.

"I see. Mind coming up here to introduce yourself." The teacher said.

"Sure." Daniel got up and walked to the front of the class. He turned around to face the class with his eyes closed. He opened his eyes and saw a whole class in front of him.

"My name is Son Daniel. I am Son Goku's and Chichi's third son and youngest brother to Gohan and Goten. I've been living with them for 14 years. I moved here because of my mother and that's it. That's all, sir." Daniel gave some of the information and kept the others a secret.

"Thank you for introducing yourself, . You may have a seat. And you may call Professor Gareth." Gareth said.

"Yes, Prof. Gareth." Daniel went back to his seat as class started.

* * *

[Daniel's POV]

After class ended, it was lunchtime. I was glad that it was because Gareth went on and on about why his wife, Jane Nightman, left him. Me, Sam, and Taurtis went in the cafeteria and sat with a boy named Joakim Star or J the Star. He was a brown haired and brown eyed boy with blue glasses. He wore the same uniform as the rest of the boys in this school. I liked J. He's nice, kind, and cool. But, I do have a dislike about him. And that's money. But, seeing that he's a good friend to me, Sam, and Taurtis. I guess he's not like the other snobby rich people that always gets what they want. I looked around and saw Yuki sitting with Salex, Sookie, and Soul. That's when I started to have that weird feeling again. Everytime I look at Sam or Yuki, I started to have these weird feelings. Like, I know them from somewhere. The same goes for Taurtis. I feel like I'm missing some memories for some reason. I looked at Taurtis, who was sitting next to me, and saw a worried look on his face.

"Danny, are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm perfectly fine. Thanks for asking. I'm just thinking about something." I told him.

"I've been trying to call your name 3 minutes ago. You've been looking at Yuki for 3 minutes and stayed quiet. Are you sure you're okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just trying to recover some memories of my past, that's all." I said.

"Okay. But, if something's wrong. Just tell either me or Sam, alright?" Taurtis asked as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Alright. Thank you, Taurtis." I thanked him.

"Anytime." He said.

* * *

[Yuki's POV]

I looked at the boys' table, seeing Daniel and Taurtis talking to each other. I kept looking at Daniel while having that feeling again. I know I saw his face from somewhere. His name was familiar, too. I couldn't put these pieces together. I felt a hand touch my shoulder and looked to see Salex looking at me with a worried look.

"Are you alright, Yuki?" She asked me.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about why I have this weird feeling about that boy. I can't remember where though." I said.

"What boy?" Sookie asked.

I pointed at Daniel as they saw who I was pointing at.

"That new student, Son Daniel?" Soul asked.

"Yeah, I feel like I know him. I just don't know where I met him." I said, looking down at my food.

"We can just ask him. And don't worry. We'll be there for you." Sookie said.

"Thanks, guys." I thanked them.

* * *

[3rd Person]

The bell rang and everyone went to gym. Daniel saw the Gym Teacher. The gym teacher was a tanned physically fit and trim man and also had a Mexican-style mustache. He wore a camouflage pant matching the green of his hat along with a black tank top. He finished his outfit with a belt and long black boots.

"ALRIGHT, MAGGOTS! GO TO THE LOCKER ROOMS AND PUT YOUR SWIMMING CLOTHES ON!" He yelled at the class. He saw Daniel with his arms crossed and starring blankly at him. He walked up to Daniel and said; "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, MAGGOT?!"

"Nothing, sir. I just don't have my gym clothes or swimming clothes with me. Because, I'm new at this school. And, who are you?" Daniel asked, unaffective by the gym teacher's yelling.

"I see. I'm your gym teacher, Rowan Artifex. But, you can call me Coach Rowan. Since you're new to this school. I see no reason for you to exercise. You can sit upstairs and watch everyone else getting hurt. Tomorrow, I expect to see you with your gym clothes and swimming clothes. Understand?" Rowan said.

"Yes, sir!" Daniel said as he did saluted sign.

"Now there's a man ready for anything. Unlike these maggots." Rowan said with pride.

Outside. Daniel was upstairs, watching everyone doing swimming lessons while leaning forward on the rail. He looked to his right and saw Gareth walking towards him.

" ? I didn't expect you to be here" Gareth said, surprised.

"Yeah. Aren't you suppose to be teaching students in your class?" Daniel asked, a little rudely.

"The only students in this school is the students in front of you." Gareth told him.

"Really? I thought there be more students here." Daniel said, surprised.

"Mind telling me why you're up here?" Gareth asked, a little demanding.

"The coach said I have to stay up here while everyone does swimming lessons because I didn't have any of my gym or swimming clothes. I have a question." Daniel said.

"What is it?" Gareth said.

"In class, you sounded like you were growling Taurtis's name. Why is that?" Daniel said.

Gareth was about to answer as a student yelled.

"Sam is drowning!" A student yelled.

Daniel jumped over the rail and landing on the concrete floor. He ran towards to the pool and saw Sam in the water, drowning. Daniel took off his jacket and dived in the water to save Sam. He got Sam out of the water and pushed pressure on his stomach, repeatedly. He saw Sam cough out some water. Sam weakly opened his eyes and saw Daniel looking at him.

"Daniel... What happened?" Sam asked.

"You were drowning, you idiot!" Daniel yelled at Sam, holding back some tears and did it successfully. "Come on. I'm taking you to the nurse's office."

Daniel put Sam's arm on the back of his neck and carried him to the nurse's office.

* * *

[Sam's POV]

"Ugh... My head." I said, holding my head.

I've been in the nurse's office for 2 hours. Daniel said he would come to pick him up 30 minutes ago. I heard a door open and two voices.

"We here to pick up Sam." the voice said. That was Daniel's voice.

"We were suppose to be here 30 minutes ago. But, I to a store that had a gamecrab." The other voice said. That was Taurtis's voice. Wait, did he just say they were late because Taurtis wanted a gamecrab.

"Ah yes. He's right here." The nurse said.

The curtains opened from outside, revealing Daniel and Taurtis with a gamecrab in his arms.

"Hey, guys." I said, waving my hand.

"Hey, bro. We were worried sick about you." Taurtis said.

"Yeah. Taurtis almost cried his eyes out."

"I DID NOT!" Taurtis protested. I laughed weakly.

"Ready to go?" Daniel asked me.

"Yeah." I answered as we left the school.

* * *

 **Now that was interesting. If you watched Samgladiator's Yandere High School and wondering why Daniel saved Sam instead of Invader. Well, that is because I didn't like the Sam x Invader fanarts. You're also probably wondering why Daniel and Yuki are having weird feelings. Well, it's not love, yet. You're gonna have to find out in a chapter. Please, follow me and favorite me. Also, I will be making more stories. Don't worry, I will still be writing this one until it's complete. Give me any ideas, questions, or comments for what the Chapter 3 is going to be. I'll see you guys later.**


	3. Discontinued

**_Greetings, I'm Sora Galaxy. I'm here to say that I'm going to be discontinuing the story for problems. I want to say that I don't care about how much information I give. I don't care about the point of view or what my OC should look like. I don't care about the impressing others. I just create the story for the fun of it and maybe put a confident boost on myself. I know that the OC does not have to be a Saiyan. I just do it for the fun of it. I don't care about the name either. I'm just a writer with an imagination. If you don't like what I write then that's your problem. If you don't like it just get out. Don't read it if you don't like it. I hate rude comment and people telling me to what to do. I know what I'm doing wrong. It's just I have problems of my own like school and sleep. There's just a lot of things on my mind that I'm trying to fix right now. I'm trying to do the best I can to make a story. The story wasn't meant to impress others. If you want me to try and impress you then I'll create a remake version of this. But I'll do it my way. I don't care how much information as me. I don't care about the point of view. I just don't care. I just do this for the fun of it okay? Is that a problem cuz I don't see it as a problem. I thank you for reading the story. But I want to try and create a story my way. This is actually my first story and I'm trying to find a solution to it. That is why I'm discontinue the story to see if I can create a new one. Unfortunately, the Remake is not going to be a Dragon Ball Z and yandere crossover anymore. It is going to be an undertale and yandere crossover and much more. I'm sorry for making this story look like trash and I'll try to see what I can do about it. I hope you have a great day._**

 ** _PS: Thank you for those who favorite and follow and like my story. I hope to see you in the remake version. Good luck and have a great day._**


	4. I'm Sorry

**_Hi, I'm Sora Galaxy and I wish to apologize for what I said in the last page. I was just in a frustrated mood and I'm sorry that I took it out on some of you. I'm also really sorry that I offended you, Sabere Commander. I know you were just trying to give me good advice. I hope that you can forgive me for what I said. And of what I said in the last page, I will be doing a remake version of the story. I've noticed some things wrong with it now. However, I will be writing the story the way I see and think it and I will take some advice from anyone. I wish there was a way I can make it up to you guys for what I said. Please know that I love writing stories for people. It's just a lot of things in my head that I'm trying to deal with right now. We all have that frustration where we do not know what to do. I hope that all of you can forgive me. If you wish to see the remake version. Please follow or favorite me. I'm really sorry for what I said and I regret it already. With all this said, have a wonderful day!_**

 ** _PS: I'm Sorry_**


End file.
